1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to expansion joints for roads and buildings, and methods of making the same.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed to utilize strip material to provide expansion joints. It has also been proposed to use a removable rigid form which served as a gage for purposes of having the upper surfaces of the finished structure aligned or level and with caulking or sealant material being applied in the space left by the removal of the form. One such form has included a wooden strip which is removed after the poured material has hardened.
Examples of expansion joints are shown in the U.S. Pats. to Rogers; No. 1,890,412, Dockery, No. 1,001,626; Wieberg, No. 1,539,341; and Jeltzel, No. 1,988,900.